The Crossroads
by TheDCwiz
Summary: An oppressive government, a split conscience. Can one Nazi officer finally do what is right? Let alone what is in his heart.


The screams of the crowd shattered Edgar Howells eardrums. It was homecoming night, as the

eighteen year old senior watched his Traverse City High Wildcats kick a field goal to take the lead right

before the half. "Bro what's the matter! Its out last homecoming ever. Cheer up bro, this shit is brining

me down too." Edgar looked at his friend James and snarled at him in pure disgust. "What was the point

of even bringing me here." Two things were on Edgars mind, the rising tensions between the United

States and the Islamic State, and Casey Westerman. He saw her down near the second row, her arm

around some guy who Edgar could care less about. "Ed, she's just a girl man, there are other girls out

there." "I don't think so, but hey I've said that about the other three, or six, or ten. I told you man I ain't

meant for that relationship stuff, it's a corrupt concept, it's pure bullshit." James rolled his eyes, having

heard Edgar say similar things before with the other girls. Edgar always had a hard time with the ladies,

he knew how to flirt and at least get the first date but the end result was never accomplished. "Think of

it this way, there's probably a girl way better than Casey somewhere out there in the world, waiting for

you." Edgar looked at James, and laughed. He looked around to make sure there wasn't any campus

police nearby, and he pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it, inhaling the cool menthol.

"See! That's exactly your fucking problem right there. Maybe if you didn't smoke like a motherfucking

chimney and if you didn't worship the modern Adolf Hitler you'd get some bitches on your dick."

James patted Edgar on the back, a sign they both understood as a joke coming from James. "You know

he's right, Ennisberg is right. Islam is a menace, look at all the hell that they've brought upon Earth. You

know at this point no matter what you say he has my vote. Speaking of which…" Edgar checked his

phone to see what the poll numbers were, it was election night. The Nazi Party of America Candidate

Frederick Ennisberg was leading over Democratic nominee Cristina Dominguez by twelve points. The

Public gave no interest to either candidates stance on abortion, or social programs, or the economy,

the main concern the public had was with Islam. After the bombing of a Miami Christian worship center

a week prior, Ennisberg's numbers began to skyrocket. Both candidates took very different stances, with

Dominguez stating that not all Muslims are bad and that the way to combat terror was to lead

movements that would reform the Islamic religion. Ennisberg on the other hand profiled them all as evil,

and as threats. Edgar smiled as he turned his phone off, happy that his vote was helping his favorite

candidate maintain a healthy lead. As he looked back down at Casey, he saw her lips being consumed by

that guy, whoever he was. For a split second, she pulled away and looked up at Edgar, she flipped him

off and went back her smooching session. "That's it, I'm leaving." Edgar grabbed his soda and began his

descent down the bleachers at the football stadium. Unlike before, James didn't stop him, he didn't

even notice. As he crossed the street towards the parking lot his phone lit up, Ennisberg won both the

electoral and popular vote. Edgar began to cry over Casey, but he couldn't help the fact that his tears

were falling down his wide smile. "Finally, some real change is going to happen to this country, finally."

As he got in his car, he turned on the radio, to hear Ennisbergs victory speech. "I would normally

congradulate my opponent, but the victory was inevitable. To those of you who do not understand my

goals, it is really quite simple. Islam is the enemy, and they will be eradicated. My Nazi government will

not target any other group, except the Muslim menace that rots our world like a cancer. The

government will continue as it normally does, we will continue our capitalist, traditional lifestyle. I

cannot guarantee that I will please everyone, but I do know I will bring peace. I ask all men and boys

who sympathize with my cause to join it! We will end this evil together, and we will march together, to

victory!" Edgar wiped his tears from his eyes and screamed out in joy. He knew exactly what he was

going to do after high school, and he couldn't wait any longer.


End file.
